Me prefieres a mi
by kaulitz way
Summary: Naruto uzumaki un chico que posee un lunar maldito despierta de su sueño de 400 años gracias a sasuke pero ahora estos se enfocan en romper la maldicion ¿lograran romperla?
1. Inicio :3

Todo comenzó una noche oscura, sasuke y su padre estaban cansados de que en su casa se escucharan esos ruidos tan extraños que provenían desde el sótano, se habían mudado en esa casa tan grande hace como una semana y aun escuchaban esos ruidos

Le dijeron a quién les vendió la casa pero este solo les dijo que son los ratones que deben estar estorbando

Itachi y sai estaban esperando desde arriba completamente asustados aunque tenían dos años más que sasuke eran completamente unos cobardes

Ellos recordaban aun cuando sasuke les pedía que por favor no teman a nada, empezaron a vivir con solo su padre ya que la madre de ellos se fue a un mejor lugar

Donde seguramente no iba a sufrir ningún tipo de enfermedad y tampoco iba a sufrir

Sai no aguantaba la curiosidad lanzo sin pensarlo el oso de felpa que tenía y bajo las escaleras corriendo rápidamente quería ver lo que pasaba con su tío y primo

Se estremeció cuando vio una araña (su máximo temor). Itachi no iba a ser el único que se iba a quedar en aquella mansión tan grande así que también bajo

Allí estaban todos los varones de la familia uchiha contemplando aquel cuerpo, ese cuerpo tan raro, alto: pero no más que sasuke y sai, tenía su piel blanca como si estuviese anémico, su cabello rubio se veía descolorido apenas y podía respirar miraba con desconfianza a todos ellos no sabía que hacer

Por la ropa que llevaba parecía como si fuese un chico del siglo XVII, pero quien aria una fiesta de disfraces en junio-pensó sasuke

Sasuke no dejaba de ver a ese anémico chico, después de su amiga sakura era la primera persona (varón) que le parecía atractiva

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto fugaku el padre de sasuke e itachi y tío de sai

Ese extraño chico no sabía que hacer la voz tan amable de aquel señor le pareció extraño, se lamio sus labios cuando vio a pasar una rata enorme, la tomo con sus manos y sonrió como si hubiera agarrado algún trofeo

-papa…creo que debemos llamar a algún tipo de loquero-dijo sasuke

Itachi estaba cerca de él. Imitaba los pasos que aquel extraño muchacho hacía- ¿me lo puedo quedar?-le pregunto itachi a su padre

-no es una mascota… y si lo fuera no estaría nada mal-dijo sai

Sasuke se lo quedo viendo con decepción, se acercó a aquel chico que usaba ropa de la edad media le mostro una mirada de compasión

Este se alejó, ese chico cuando se acercó a la ventana la luna llena le quemaba, esa camiseta que estaba hecha de una tela fina se evaporizo

Sentía tanto miedo sasuke, los gritos que lanzaba ese extraño chico hacían que este también rompiera en llanto

Sai e itachi e incluso el padre de estos se sorprendieron jamás en su vida, después de lo que le paso a la madre de sasuke lo vieron llorar les pareció tan extraño y lo más extraño es que llorara por un desconocido por un completo extraño que hasta hace poco se había tomado la sangre de una rata y al instante su piel no se veía pálida

Un chico tan extraño que en su espalda, se le veía un lunar, un lunar en forma de luna y sol mezclados

-papa haz algo-grito sasuke

Al ver que su padre negó con la cabeza sasuke no soporto, agarro a ese extraño chico y lo alejo de la ventana, no sabía porque, pero sospecho que todo empezó por la luna, la luna hizo que su cuerpo se pusiera de esa manera

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto sasuke

Ese chico lo miro diferente, esa mirada a sasuke le trajo tantos recuerdos, era la mirada que su madre le hacía cuando se sentía orgullosa de él pero… ese chico cayó, dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo y suspiro- Naruto uzumaki-dijo-ahora ustedes deben cuidar de mí

* * *

**Por el amor de dios :3 dejenme review por favor :D **


	2. El chico del lunar

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, estaba adolorido y cansado había corrido todo el día con el energético Naruto, aun sentía curiosidad por aquel lunar que tenía ese chico en su espalda

Se recostó feliz en su cama, había recibido la noticia de que sakura iba a visitarlo, y probablemente venga Hinata y sasori

Se sentía feliz pero a la vez le daba pesar por aquel muchacho que se quedó con ellos durante toda esa semana

Su padre tenía planeado llevarlo a la comisaria pero… no se atrevía a dejar a ese muchacho que les está sirviendo de mucho en manos de esas personas tan corruptas

-¿puedo pasar?- le pregunto Naruto detrás de la puerta

-claro…si…entra

Naruto entro, tenía una bandeja de comida en sus manos, se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca a la cama de Naruto y lo miro con curiosidad

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto sasuke

-dijeron que les gusta el ramen… así que les hice un poco… no sabía cómo hacerlo pero lo leí en un libro, practique toda esta semana pero sai dijo que este me quedo mejor que todos

-¿le pediste ayuda a sai?

-¿hay algún problema en eso?-le pregunto sai recostado en la puerta

-ya no quiero-dijo sasuke

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto Naruto

-por nada

Naruto tomo la bandeja, camino con tristeza porque sasuke no le recibió el ramen que preparo con tanto amor

-¿puedes irte?-le dijo a sai

-como sea-dijo sai y se fue del lugar caminando

-espera rubio

-¿yo?

-¿Vez algún otro rubio?

Naruto negó con la cabeza, sonrió cuando vio a sasuke acercarse a él, Provo un poco el maravilloso y delicioso ramen-está bueno-le dijo saboreándose

-¿De verdad?

-si… pero a la próxima….

-¿a la próxima qué?

Sasuke subió su mano, le agarro el cabello a Naru y lo alboroto, tomo la bandeja de las manos de Naruto-pídeme a mi antes que sai ¿Está bien?

Naruto quería escuchar algo así, asintió con la cabeza-¿puedo irme afuera?-

-¿tienes que preguntar algo así?

-cierto-salió de la habitación, estaba sudando, camino lo más rápido que pudo buscando algo, tenía una mirada de hambriento olfateaba a las sirvientas que estaban en aquella mansión y negaba con la cabeza

Itachi se acercó con una herida en su pierna, sangraba sin parar tenia ayuda de un misterioso chico de cabello rojo y detrás de estos estaban unas chicas de cabello rosa y negro

-¿Quién es ese chico guapo?-pregunto la chica de cabello negro, había olvidado por completo la herida de itachi

-si está bien guapo-dijo la de cabello rosa-sasori lleva a itachi, nosotras nos vamos a presentar

-¿Por qué no lo llevan ustedes y yo me presento?

-porque eres chico-contesto la pelinegra

Sasori camino con desdén lo que sea que allá sido eso, sintió un desorden en su estómago-¿Quién es el?-le pregunto a itachi

-¿Crees que en las condiciones que estoy debo explicarte quien es el?-le pregunto mirándolo con amargura-es Naruto mi familia y yo lo encontramos en el sótano-suspiro-ahora joder llévame rápido que me duele la pierna

-nadie te mando a jugar futbol con Lee rock

…

La peli rosa y la pelinegra aun miraban a Naruto, estas parecían como unas leonas mirando su presa

Naruto intento moverse e irse del sitio pero sus ''acosadoras'' no le permitían el paso, estas dos ni siquiera lo conocían y ya estaban acosándolo

-soy Naruto uzumaki

La chica de cabello negro se emocionó-¿uzumaki?-pregunto admirada- ¿la familia real?

Naruto la miro confundido, ¿Familia real? Eso era tan absurdo para Naruto-no lo sé-

-discúlpala-dijo la peli rosa-Hinata está un poco loca, yo soy Sakura hurano

-como ella dice…Hinata hyuga- le sonrió a Naruto cuando este le sonrió

…

Sai caminaba con una lentitud, se acercó hasta donde sasuke con pereza, se sentó a su lado y le ofreció de lo que estaba bebiendo

-no gracias- le contesto sasuke

Sai se encogió de hombros, tomo de su bebida hasta dejar la botella vacía-sé que gustas de Naruto

La cara omisa de sasuke se derrumbó y se formó una de admiración-¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Cómo es que dices eso? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Le pregunto sasuke a sai-vamos admítelo-le dijo sai- pero… ¿Sabes? Yo si gusto de Naruto, y si tú no gustas de él entonces yo lo conquisto y lo are mío

Sasuke lo miro con rabia, se levantó de la silla y lo agarro del suéter-no toques a Naruto-le advirtió

Sasuke lo soltó y camino con enojo hasta la salida

-¿acabe de ver una escena de celos?-pregunto itachi

-hola itachi…sasori-dijo sai-creo que fue una de celos

Sasori ayudo a Itachi a sentarse al lado de sai- ¿Quién es ese tal Naruto?

-Naruto, es alguien que encontramos hace 4 semanas desde entonces se quedó con nosotros- la mirada de sai la cual siempre reflejo desdén y vagancia, brillaban

-¿te gusta cierto?- pregunto sasori

-si me gusta-contesto sai

…

Sakura tenía a Naruto recostado a la pared, estaba tocándolo por todas partes (espalda, piernas, cabello, y eso) –estas tan bien formado-le dijo pero miraba a Hinata-tócalo Hinata esta tan blandito

De tanto manosearlo, se le quito la camiseta, Hinata se quedó viendo aquella espalda tan admirada-tu lunar

-¿su lunar?-pregunto sakura

-¿mi lunar?-pregunto Naruto

Sasuke se sobresaltó, le dio tanta ira que le hayan quitado la camiseta a su único y verdadero amor-suéltenlo-grito enojado

Naruto sonrió, ver ese rostro tan hermoso acercarse a él le dio seguridad se acercó a él y lo abrazo

Un abrazo a el que sasuke respondió, sakura y Hinata lo miraron admiradas-¿Qué tiene su lunar?-le pregunto sasuke consolándolo

-nada-dijo Hinata

-sasuke-le dijo Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos unas lágrimas que le gustaron a sasuke, le mostro una sonrisa a él rubito bonito y paso sus manos por las mejillas sonrojadas-¿Qué pasa rubio tonto?

-sasuke…cuida más de mi-le dijo y recostó su cara a el pecho de sasuke

Hinata y sakura se sentían extrañas, así que se alejaron-está loco-dijo sakura

-si… está loco-dijo Hinata distraída-ese lunar es…el del libro

-¿Qué libro?-le pregunto sakura

-el libro ese-suspiro-donde están los conjuros y maldiciones

-así cierto… todavía no entiendo ¿Por qué usas ese libro?

-porque me llama la atención las cosas del ocultismo

-en fin-dijo sakura

-en fin…ese lunar, esta maldito

* * *

_**Plis Chicos dejen review :D**_


	3. Secretos

Sakura y Hinata estaban dándole una ojeada al libro que tenía Hinata, las páginas escritas en aquel libro describían el lunar que tiene Naruto en su espalda en forma de luna y sol

Hinata le enseño la marca a sakura, quería convencerla de que ese chico poseía un lunar maldito

Pasó las páginas de aquel libro rojo, descubriendo cada vez más cosas de ese lunar, no podía creer lo que en cada página decía

_Este lunar, un lunar descubierto hace siglos _

_Posee un gran poder _

_Aquel que lo tenga puede destruir a quien quiera el día de la luna _

_Cada 6 años, tendrá que permanecer encerrado y así, solo así, nadie morirá _

Hinata pasó la página, pero se extrañó, no vio nada escrito, todo estaba completamente en blanco

Cerró el libro con ira, lo que estaba escrito en esa página. La dejo con preguntas ¿Por qué solo sale eso? ¿Por qué solo son cada 6 años?

Hinata se sentía enojada jamás se imaginó que un libro, la iba a dejar con tantas preguntas

-tranquila-le dijo sakura-no es para tanto… mejor vamos a ver a Itachi

Hinata asintió con la cabeza-está bien vamos

Ya en el cuarto de itachi, se quedaron admiradas al ver cuando Naruto salía de allí-síguelo-le dijo sakura a Hinata

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, se fue tras de Naruto y entro a la misma habitación a la que Naruto entro-deja de seguirme ¿Quieres?- le Dijo Naruto enojado

En ese momento, Hinata sentía una expresión enorme su corazón latía tan fuerte por ver el rostro de Naruto tan enojado.

Sus pensamientos no concordaban con lo que tenía pensado hacer. Pero no lo iba a dejar-¿Por qué un ser como tu está aquí?-le pregunto Hinata

-¿Qué ser? ¿Qué sabes tú?-pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva- no se de lo que me estás hablando-le dijo Naruto mirándola incómodamente

Hinata se alejó caminando mientras miraba a Naruto-no te saldrás con la tuya-le dijo y se perdió de los ojos de el- no quiero que sepan nada-

Un hermoso sasuke parado detrás de él, le tapo los ojos recién llego de la escuela-¿Adivina quién soy?-pregunto con voz infantil

-no lo sé-contesto Naruto

-es sasuke-dijo sai

Sasuke lo quedo mirando con cara de ''come mierda'' y se calmó cuando sintió los brazos de Naruto en su cintura, un abrazo-¿Qué haces?-pregunto apenado-

-te doy un abrazo… un abrazo-le contesto este-¿Te molesta?

-por supuesto que…-su voz fue interrumpida cuando sai haló a Naruto-así se da un abrazo-le dijo mirando a sasuke

-suéltalo, sai él me iba a abrazar a mí, no a ti-le dijo y alejo a Naruto de sai

-pero los abrazos de Naruto no son solo tuyos-dijo sai y lo abrumo con su pecho nuevamente

-pero él quería abrazarme a mí y no a ti

Naruto los alejo a los dos-vasta-dijo enojado- ¿Qué les pasa?-les pregunto mirándolos a ambos-parecen unos niños concentrémonos porque les contare algo y sé que así no me van a aceptar y me iré de inmediato

Sasuke lo miro, ya reconocía la cara de tristeza de este- no-le dijo con una mirada melancólica-no voy a permitir, escúchame bien Naruto tú no te iras de mi lado-cuando dijo esto último se acercó y le dio un abrazo

Sai no quería quedarse con esas, no iba a permitir que sasuke se quede con Naruto él también le echo el ojo a Naruto y no iba a permitir que sasuke se quede con el premio rubio-yo tampoco permitiré que te alejen de mi-le dijo de igual manera le dio un abrazo

* * *

**ALGUN REVIEW PARA MI?**


	4. Lunar

-realmente crees que ese tonto tendrá a sasuke y sai- dijo Hinata llevando a sakura de la mano, amabas se quedaron viendo con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pensaban que ese chico jamás tendría el corazón de sasuke

El enorme castillo donde estos se encontraban, era lo que se llamaba, ''_tenebroso''_

Ambas tenían miedo de estar por los oscuros pasillos del lugar, entraron a la habitación de Sai viendo todos los libros que este chico tenia

-Hinata… ven…mira- dijo sakura con un libro similar al de Hinata en sus manos- Mira

Hinata contemplo curiosamente el libro, era similar al de ella a diferencia que este en vez de tener un lazo rojo, lo tenía negro, y en vez de ser de color plateado, este era dorado

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto un furioso sai parado desde la puerta de entrada

-nosotras- contesto Sakura temblando del miedo

…

Sasuke miraba con un poco de ira a Naruto, lo ignoro varias veces cuando este caminaba por encima de él y lo agarraba- ¿Qué te sucede sasuke?- pregunto en tono preocupante

Sasuke esquivo el rostro del rubio y se alejó de el con pasos lentos- nada- le contesto con indiferencia

_Sasuke jamás se había comportado así conmigo-_ pensó mientras caminaba detrás de el- dime sasuke ¿Qué sucede?

-te dejaste abrazar de sai

Naruto abrió la boca para quejarse, sus manos que estaban normalmente se empezaron a doblar y hasta su cuerpo entero se estaba doblando, parecía como si su cuerpo fuese de espagueti

Sasuke lo miraba atónito jamás había visto algo como eso recordó la vez que encontró a Naruto en el sótano de su casa y de la misma manera este volvió a ver la luna, una luna llena que con su luz volvía a reflejar en el lunar de Naruto

-cierren las ventanas- grito desesperadamente

Su voz fue escuchada por los sirvientes e inmediatamente todas las ventanas de la mansión fueron cerradas el cuerpo de Naruto al no recibir más de esa luz cayo lentamente al suelo, y termino tirado en el con sus ojos completamente cerrados

Sai ya estaba parado en la puerta, había llegado tarde pero iba hacer lo posible por saber que paso…

-creo que tiene que ver con su lunar- dijo sai a sasuke intentando empezar una conversación

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- pregunto un dudoso sasuke y levanto a Naruto con ayuda de sai- colócalo en mi espalda, por favor – dijo en un tono de mando-

Sai obedeció- pues… su lunar…creo…creo… que su lunar… esta maldito

Sasuke se rio un poco, negó varias veces con la cabeza hasta que llego a la puerta, miro a sai victoriosamente y se alejó con una hermosa sonrisa, iba caminando preocupado y feliz a la vez, preocupado porque no sabía lo que pasaba con Naruto y feliz porque lo tenía en sus hombros

-él tiene razón- escucho sasuke- Sai tiene razón- volvió a escuchar, no sabía de dónde provenía esa voz, miraba por todas partes pero no lograba ver, quien era la persona que le decía ese tipo de cosas- ten cuidado- volvió a escuchar- puedes salir lastimado

-¿Quién anda hay?- pregunto con una voz de ira

Puso a Naruto en el mueble más cercano y tomo la espada de la estatua de caballero- ¿Quién anda hay?- volvió a preguntar

_**UN CHICO CON UN LUNAR COMO ESE… NO DEVERIA TENER TANTA ATENCION… PODRIAS SALIR LASTIMADO… TE LO ADVIERTO UCHIHA… **_

Esa persona que hablaba, le había puesto los pelos de punta a sasuke, él no sabía quién era, su voz era tan gruesa y áspera, que no podía sospechar de ninguna persona que vivía con el

Sentía un escalofrió en su cuerpo cuando escuchaba esa voz, lo sentía aún más cuando empezó a acercarse a Naruto

_**¿ACASO NO ESCUHAS? DIJE QUE TENGAS CUIDADO**_

Ignoro la voz

-sasuke- vio que esta vez quien hablaba era Naruto y logro por fin sonreír al verlo despertar- ayúdame… acabar con todo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-a este lunar… que esta maldecido

* * *

**ME DEJAN REVIEW? :D **

**POR FISS**


End file.
